yourownseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The War Within
The War Within is the first episode of the third season of the series Descendants: The Kingdom is Ours. Script (Carriages, limousines and people in formal attire all head to the Roseraie Palace to attend Princess Lily's 17th birthday party. It is at twilight, the sky is darkening, with some sunrays still visible. The guests begin to enter through the main gate, each leaving at the reception a gift, varying from really big ones to small ones. Then it is focused on a man wearing a dark red suit, his hand carrying his gift for the Princess. While other guests have to show their invitations and leave their gifts at the reception, the man just walks in and nobody seems to notice his presence.) (Inside Lily's room. Evie and Mal prepares the Princess for the party. They help her with the dress, hair, make up. Lily's phone rings. She picks up her phone and checks that the message is from Mercury. It says, "Happy birthday, Princess. Don't have too much fun while I'm gone. We'll see each other soon enough.") Evie: (takes a peek at the message while she braids Lily's hair. She lowers herself and whispers) ''Now that's a creepy thing to say after wishing someone a happy birthday. Lily: ''(quickly locks the screen and places the phone on her lap) Not like it really matters. Evie (doesn't say anything more about it. She continues braiding Lily's hair, but also exchanges looks with Mal. She adds a few more details to Lily's hair) And done. Lily: Thanks, Auntie Evie. Evie: (offers her hand to help Lily stand up) Lily: (takes Evie's hand and stand up. She looks at her reflection in the mirror) Mal: (walks towards Evie and Lily, stands on Lily's left side) My baby is growing up. (kisses Lily's temple) Lily: You can always send me to Neverland. I wouldn't complain. Evie: (chuckles) So forever running around on animal costumes and fighting pirates. Is that what you want? Lily: (shrugs) Not the most terrible thing. Maid Martha: (knocks on the door) Your Highness, it's time. Mal: We're coming down right now, Martha. Thank you. Evie: (takes the tiara from the box and place it on Lily's head) Now you are ready. (lightly shakes Lily's shoulder) Go down there and shine. (Down at the ballroom. Pearl, Harry and Gil enters the room.) Gil: I'm just gonna be honest. Can we bail as soon as possible? This suit is itching me to death. How come that we have to wear this antiquity for a party? I don't ever recall going to any party in this! Pearl: (pats Gil's shoulder) Relax, Pops. (sees Jewel and Danny across the room) Why don't you and Dad go take a drink and take some air while we wait? I'll be catching up with some kids. Harry: (holds Gil's hand) Sounds great to me. (gives Pearl a wink) Go and show them who's the captain. Pearl: (makes a salute) Aye, aye. (Harry and Gil leave. Pearl heads to Jewel and Danny.) Jewel: Well, well. So she wears dresses, after all. Pearl: Can say the same thing about you. Danny: Hey, Pearl. Pearl: (nods) Smartypants. Where's the boyfriend? Danny: Backstage. Either snoozing or combing his hair. Maybe both. Jewel: What about you? Where's the girlfriend? Pearl: Family stuff. Some sort of issues back home and she had to hit the road ASAP. Jewel: Well, isn't this a double surprise? She wears a dress and she comes to a fancy party on her own terms without being dragged by the girlfriend. Pearl: Always surprised. No wonder why you have such slow reflexes. Danny: (snickers) Jewel: (glares at both) Pearl: I came here for Lily, alright? The kid was brilliant. Besides, Bryn also wanted me to go and send regards for her. Jewel: Aw. So it was because the girlfriend requested it. Pearl: Can you stop lamenting your single life? Jewel: I'm not lamenting anything! Pearl: Then stop mentioning Bryn on each sentence that you say! Jewel: Oh. (chuckles) Is it jealousy what I'm smelling? (The bell rings, announcing the presence of the Royal Family.) Danny: Guys, silence. (Mal, Leo and Adam descend downstairs and greet the guests. Music starts. Lily begins to descend from the left side while Ben from the right side. The two meet at the middle, where the stairs join into one. Lily holds Ben's arm as together, they walk down. Music stops. The crowd applauds them. Ben heads to the lectern and begins his speech.) Ben: Honorable guests, today we are gathered here, in our beloved home, to celebrate another year of life... (Pearl's phone vibrates. She checks it and sees that it is a call from Bryn. She declines and continues listening to the speech.) Ben: (looking at Lily) Lily, my beautiful daughter, today you are taking one step more in this path that is your life. Soon, you will be a woman, and I trust that the future holds marvelous things ahead for you. Happy birthday, sweetheart. (Everyone applauds and cheers. They clear out the dance floor. The light dims down, focusing on the center, where Lily and Ben stand. Music starts. Lily and Ben begin dancing. After a while, other Royal members join in. They dance and switch partners. A while later, other guests join the dance as some others take a break.) (Pearl's phone vibrates again. It is another call from Bryn, but it soon stops, following by a text message that says, "Urgent!". Pearl then steps away from the crowd, heads towards the balcony. She calls Bryn.) Bryn: (through the phone) Pearl? Is that you? Pearl: Yeah, I'm here. What's up? Bryn: (heaves a sigh of relief) Thank goodness. You're alright. Pearl: Why? What's wrong? Bryn: Pearl, listen to me. I just sensed something. Something bad. I think it will happen soon, right where you are. Pearl: (looks around) You mean the balcony where I'm standing right now? Bryn: No. The ballroom. Lily's birthday party. It'll be a bloodshed. Pearl: Bloodshed? Bloodshed how? Bryn: My visions are blurry, I can't tell you how or exactly when. Just... Please stay as far as you can from that place. Leave! Pearl: No way! I gotta tell them! My parents are still...